With You Through It All
by XxMusicGeekxX
Summary: What if Morgan had someone throughout the years growing up? What if she joined the FBI and later got transferred to the Quantico field office? This is her story. OC/? (Title and summary may change)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is the first story that I'm publishing here. I welcome constructive criticism but please be nice. If anyone is interested in being my beta please contact me. I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Also, it's with a heavy heart that I have to say I don't own Criminal Minds.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Happy birthday Momma!" are the first words out of my mouth when Momma Fran picks up the phone. Her next words shock me to the core.

"Sam, Derek's been a-arrested."

"What?! When?"

"About an hour ago. Is there anything you can do?"

"Give me some time. I need to call my boss but I'll call you back." I hang up the phone and immediately call Fowler, my boss, even though it's 10 o'clock at night.

"Hello?" I hear his gruff voice answer.

"Rick, it's Sam. I need some time off."

"What's going on?"

"My best friend jsut got arrested infront of his family. His mom wants me to check it out."

"Okay. Do you need us?"

"No. I can handle it myself but I don't know how long this'll last."

"Okay. Call me when you're coming back."

"Thank you," I tell him and hang up. I can't believe what's going on. Derek's been one of my best friends since we were kids. We grew up in the same neighborhood we were on the same apartment floor as his family, that's how we met. Our parents became friends because I got close with him and his sisters. Growing up was hard, especially when I lost my father in the same robbery as Derek's dad, but I managed because I had his family and my mom. Derek is the one that inspired me to join the FBI. I'm not a profiler like him but I am part of the Major Case Response Unit. We cover a lot of different cases and I've been on Rick Fowler's team for seven years after being transferred from Chicago to Indianapolis. Before that I was a cop for the Chicago PD before being picked up by the FBI.

Quickly I start packing a bag so I can drive the four hours it takes to get to Chicago. I call Momma Fran, "Hey, I'm leaving for Chicago now. I'll probably get in town around 2:30."

"Okay sweethart. I'll leave a key ontop of the doorframe for you to get in the apartment. You can sleep in Derek's old room. since the girls are staying in their old rooms tonight"

"Alright. I'll see you guys in the morning."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I wake up by being pounced on by two bodies. "Sammy!"

Peaking my head out from under the covers I say, "Dezzie? Sar? What time is it?"

"Yeah, it's 10. Mom sent us to come wake you up," Sarah, the curly haired sister, tells me.

"Okay, Let's go," I say getting out of Derek's bed. We leave and head to the kitchen where I smell Momma Fran's cooking.

I kiss her cheek and say, "Morning Momma."

"Good morning Sammy," she says as she hugs me. Momma Fran practically raised me after my dad passed seeing as my mom buried herself in her work after he died.

We sit down and eat, When we're done Desirée brings up the reason I'm here. "Sammy, is there anything you can do?"

I look at them, "Well, when I'm changed I'm gonna go down to the police department and see if I can talk to Der. First I need to ask you guys some questions about what happened last night."

They nod and Momma Fran says, "Anything to help."

"Can you tell me everything that happened last night?" I ask.

"Well, we were celebrating mom's birthday like every year. We sang and then opened presents. She had just finished opening Derek's present and Desirée and I had gone to put it up when we heard a knock on the door," Sarah begins.

Momma picks up where she stops, "Derek went to the door and standing there are Detective Gordinski, his partner and two other cops." I frown at this. Gordinski hasn't liked Derek or me since we were kids. I doubt he would recognize me now though. She continues, "They asked if he was wearing his gun, which he wasn't, and then arresteed him."

"Did they read him his rights or tell him what he was being arrested for?" I question.

They think and shake their heads in denial. I slowly nod my head, "Has anything out of the ordinary happened while he was here?"

Desirée speaks up, "Well there was one thing. You remember Rodney? Derek and I had a run in with him yesterday but that's the only thing I can think of that happened."

"Did anything come from it?"

"No, it was all talk. You know how he is after what happened when you guys were younger." I did remember. Derek and I got in a fight with Rodney aand a couple other guys. Thamkfully Derek had been teaching me to fight so I was able to defend myself. Derek, being the big jock he was, won and Rodney needed some stitches. He never messed with Derek agsin but because of the fight Detective Gordinski arrested us both. I got away without a charge because I didn't really hurt them, I just put them on the ground with minor injuries. Derek got charged with aggrivated battery because Rodney needed some stitches. Thankfully that and the other charges he had accumulated were expunged.

"Okay. I can't think of anything else so I'm gonna go get ready and see if I can go talk to Der," I rise from the kitchen table and head to Derek's room. It still has his suitcase open by the closet. I look around and see his football trophies in a box but his posters are still pinned to the wall. I sigh and pull some clothes out of my bag and change. Going to the bathroom I put some mascara and eyeliner on to make my green eyes pop. I then put my curly brown hair up in a ponytail and go back to his room. I put on shoes and holster my gun on my belt. Grabbing my bag and the key to the apartment I leave the room to say goodbye to the girls. After that, I head out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I walk into the busy department and go to one of the desks. "Can you tell me where I can find Detective Gordinski?" I ask the detective sitting at the desk. He points to the back room. I walk towards it and as I do I hear, "He may not have had a knowledge of law enforcement but Derek Morgan definitely had a criminal record."

I walk in, "Hello detective."

"Ah, who are you exactly?" he asks. The rest of what I assume are Derek's team members turn and look at me.

"SSA Samantha Yarbrough. I would like to speak with Derek."

"Oh, I remember you, you're his friend. Why are you here?"

"His mom requested I come," I say. "Is there any chance I can speak to him."

He considers it for a minute, "After Agent Hotchner is through with him you can." He leaves to go do something and the blonde lady turns to me, "Hi, I'm Jennifer Jareau."

"Hi, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here," I state looking at them.

The dark haired woman nods, "Yeah. I'm Emily Prentiss. by the way and these two are-"

"Dr. Spencer Reid and Jason Gideon. I know," I say cutting her off. "Sorry, Derek talks about you guys a lot. I'm his best friend."

They look a bit bewildered, "How long have you known him?" Emily asks.

"Since I was six and we moved in down the hall from the Morgans."

Detective Gordinski comes back, "Follow me." I walk behind him and we arrive outside of the interigation room. A dark haired male leaves the room as I enter.

"I assume that was Agent Hotchner?" I ask Derek who has his head in his hand. The door shuts but I assume the Detective is now behind the one way mirror.

Derek's head shoots up, "Sammy?!"

"It's me Der," I tell him as I walk over to him.

He jumps up and pulls me into a hug, "It's great to see you but why are you here?"

"I was requested by your mom."

"What?"

"I called to wish her a happy birthday since I wasn't able to come celebrate this year and she told me you had been arrested. She asked if I could come and I did," I tell him. He releases me from the hug and we sit down. "So do you want to explain what's going on?"

He hamds me some pictures, "They're saying I killed three kids. You remember that John Doe I found when I was 15?"

"Yeah," I tell him spreading out the pictures on the table.

"Well they think I killed him and then years later killed another John Doe. They brought me in after finding the body of a kid, Damien, that I drove home from the youth center."

"Well I know you didn't but everyone else doesn't. You know your team is going to go through your whole life to try and prove that you didn't do it right?"

He shakes his head in frustration, "The thought's crossed my mind."

"I'll try to help them as best I can but I won't spill your secrets unless they find them."

He nods, "I know. It's just... they don't know a lot about my past."

"No one except me knows everything Der. They'll understand though, I'm sure of it. They all seem worried."

"You met them?"

"Everyone except Agent Hotchner and Penelope. Things will be okay, you'll see," I tell him as I stand up. "Now give me another hug."

He stands up again, "I'm glad you're here."

"Of course. I'll always be there for you when you need me," I tell him and then release him. "I'm gonna go find this bastard that thinks he can get away with setting you up for three murders."

"I know you will. I'll see you later," he tells me as he watches me leave.

I pause in the doorway and look at him, "See you later."

Walking out I turn down the hall and immediately see Agents Hotchner, Gideon, and Jareau.

I walk up to them and offer my hand to Agent Hotchner, "Hi, I'm SSA Yarbrough."

He looks unsure but shakes my hand, "SSA Hotchner. They told me why you were here. Can you help JJ with Morgan's life before the FBI? Gideon and I need to talk to him."

I nod and pull up a chair next to JJ as they walk down the hall I came from. "Hi, what can I help you with?"

"Let me get Garcia on the phone. She's going to want to meet you even if she can't see you," JJ says pulling out her phone.

"How's my boy? Tell me everything," I hear when she picks up.

"Hi Garcia. Morgan's fine but I have someone here you'll be interested in."

"Who is it?"

"Hi Penelope, I'm Agent Samantha Yarbrough. I'm best friends with Derek."

"What? Why hasn't he ever mentioned you?"

"He doesn't share a lot of personal information. You'll be finding that out quickly. I'm here to help you with his past because you're going to find stuff that may need an explaination."

JJ cuts in, "I'm gonna need you to start digging into his life Garcia."

"I feel terrible looking into his life like this," she says.

"Don't worry Garcia. He knows you're doing this to help him even if he doesn't want you to," I tell her.

"Right, ok. Graduated with honors from Northwestern Law. Did you know he was a star football player?"

JJ thinks about it, "Surprisingly, I don't know much about him at all"

Trying to reassure them I say, "He doesn't share personal information easily."

Garcia continues, "Quarterback... That's the guy who throws the ball right?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. I was so proud of what he did with his life.

"That's what he was. Full ride athletic scholarship. Sophomore year he severely injured his left knee and he never played again."

"Ok, Garcia, look further back," JJ requests.

"Ok."

"Before college."

"Right Where are we? Okay, um, wait He was mentioned in the Chicago Register... He found the body of a ch-child in a vacant lot in 1991."

JJ sighs, "That's our first victim Garcia." I remember that. I also remember helping Derek raise the money to pay for the boy's headstone. We both visit the headstone almost every time we're in town.

"He never told me about this," Garcia says.

JJ replies, "He never told any of us."

I shake my head, "I told you he doesn't share this stuff easily, it's hard for him."

"But we're his team. He should trust us," is Garcia's reply.

I purse my lips, "And he does. He also probably didn't know how to tell you guys."

"I guess..."

"Keep digging Garcia," JJ tells her.

My phone rings. It's Momma Fran, "Hey."

"Can you come back? Agent Reid wants to talk to you."

"Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes."

I turn back to JJ, "I've gotta go. It was nice to meet you guys and I'm sure I'll see you soon since this investigation isn't over. Call me if you have any questions, I'm sure Garcia can find my number."

She nods, "I guess I'll see you later and I'll call if it's necessary."


	2. Chapter 2

I unlock the door and walk in to see Reid isn't in the kitchen but momma and the girls are. "Hey, where's Agent Reid?"

"He's in Derek's room. Is Derek alright?," Sarah asks me.

"He's okay. We'll get him out soon. I'm gonna go talk to Reid, "I tell them and head to Derek's room.

Stopping in the doorway I watch as he looks around, "Knock knock."

He turns, "Ah, hi Agent Yarbrough."

"Hey. Just call me Sam, everyone does. Momma says you've got some questions for me."

He nods, "Yeah, um, how long have you known Morgan?"

I look at the ceiling, "Hmm, well I've known him and his family since I was six so...twenty-six years."

"And you two are close?"

"Yeah, I was only a year behind him in school so we got close and we stayed that way. I'm also close with the rest of the family since I spent most of my childhood with them."

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you spend so much time with them?"

I sit down on the bed and Reid sits at Derek's old desk. "Well we started hanging out when I moved here so my parents either dropped me off at the Morgan's apartment or the youth center when they had work. We got really close when Der and I saw both of our dads get shot in a robbery. My mom started burying herself in her work at her law office so I started spending all of my time with at least one of the Morgan's. Dezzie and Sarah stuck together most of the time so I joined them sometimes for girl time. Der started getting in trouble but even then I stuck with him. He got better after a few years and became a star football player. He got a scholarship to Northwestern and even though I was still in high school we kept in touch. Even as the years went by, Der always kept in touch with me, giving me advice when I needed it and vice versa."

He looks at me curiously, "So why didn't he tell us anything about his past? None of us even knew he played football in high school and college."

I look at the floor pensively, "I think it's a couple of things but I know for a fact it's not because he doesn't trust you. He does. I think one reason is because he doesn't know how to share this information. It's not exactly easy to open up about the stuff he's been through. I also think that he just wants some privacy. Around here, especially when you have two sisters and a protective mother, you don't get much."

"Is there anything else we need to know?"

I look him in the eye, "Anything you need to know, you'll find you've either found it already or you will. I will answer any questions about anything you find."

"Alright."

Momma comes in, "Can I get you two something to eat? It's getting late."

"Sure, whatcha cooking?" I ask as Reid nods.

"Some chicken and mashed potatoes. They're done so come to the kitchen"

We get up and go to the kitchen. We make our plates and sit down with the girls and eat. We all chat until Reid gets a call. He goes into the other room to talk to them and comes back.

"I've got to go. There's been a complication at the station. Hotch wanted to know if you wanted to come Sam."

"Sure."

We walk out of the apartment complex and I see Rodney leaning against a car. I immediately get defensive and position myself slightly infront of Reid.

"Hey sunshine. Where's your partner in crime? I don't see him protecting Des like he said he would."

"He's momentarily held up. You know that if you hurt one hair on her body both me and Der will remind you of the last time we had an encounter so just leave."

He raises his hands in surrender. "Okay Miss F-B-I. I'll remember that."

He walks away and I turn to Reid, "Sorry about that. Do you want me to drive you to the station?"

He nods, "Yeah, Emily left with Detective Dennison to go to the youth center to talk to Carl Buford."

I turn away trying to hide my disgust for the man, "My car's over here. Why did they want to talk to him?"

"Well Morgan's mom mentioned that he practiacally raised him so we were interested in what he could tell us."

"I bet he told you guys all sorts of interesting things," I mutter under my breathe.

He looks at me, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you said."

"Oh, it was nothing. I need to cal Dezzie while we're on the road though," I tell him with a tight smile.

"Oh, okay."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay. They're beyond reason, we have to find him first," JJ says after talking to the two enraged detectives. It turns out the complication Reid was talking about was that Derek had escaped from the interrigation room they were holding him in.

Gideon looks at us, "Any ideas?"

"His mother said that Buford practically raised him after his father died. He mentored him, took him on trips, spent all of his time with him. Basically became a surrogate father," Emily tells the team.

I look at Hotch and practiacally see him put it togeether. My phone rings

"Hello?"

"Sammy?"

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"The youth center, I'm gonna confront him, I think he killed those boys."

"I'm on my way. I think your bosses figured it out though."

"Okay, and thank you for not saying anything."

I turn back to the team, "I know where he is."

Hotch looks at me, "Let's go. Yarbrough, you're with me and Gideon."

We hurry out to the cars and get in. "Where is he Yarbrough?"

"He's at the youth center and please call me Sam."

Gideon leans forward from his seat in the back and asks point blank, "Was Morgan molested as a child?"

I chew my lip, "Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hotch asks.

I look out the window, "Because he's my best friend. I promised I would never say anything."

They go quiet and I tell Hotch where to go with the rest of the team and the two detectives behind us. We get out of the van and everyone joins us in a circle. I don't mean to take charge but it's my best friend in there and no one else has a full grasp of what's going on.

I look around at the group, "Der is in there confronting Buford."

"But why?" Detective Gordinski asks me,

I don't answer him, "I want the two detectives to quietly go in through the back and listen. Don't let Buford know you're there."

I look at the rest of them, "You're not going to like what you're going to hear and I know he doesn't want you to pity him so please decide know if you really are prepared to come in with us. Everyone who's going in, go through the front. I'm going through the back with the detectives. And remember, be quiet. Der knows we're here but Carl doesn't."

We all quietly go in and I hear a muffled conversation. The detectives and I go deeper into the equipment storeroom until we're almost to Buford's office area. I stop them when we're just out of sight.

"No, no, no. See, it's not what I remember that's gonna hurt you, Carl. Our business was over way too long ago to matter, you're protected by a statute of limitations and that's my fault," I hear Derek say.

"Then good night," is Buford's response.

"You set me up. You knew Damien Walters wanted James to call me about you. So you killed him. You killed him because you knew I'd come after you, didn't you?"

"Now you're just talking crazy."

"God, I should have reported you to somebody when I was a kid, when you were 'helping me'. Well, you know what happens in cases like this. Once that dam breaks, the flood comes. One kid steps up, just one. And then another one, and another, because they're not scared of you anymore. They know they're not alone. James Barfield is your dam."

"Whatever lies James told you-"

"They're not lies! You did the same thing to me."

"I did nothing to you, to James." I shake my head at that. He knows exactly what he did to Derek.

"One by one, they're gonna pile up until there's so many accusations you can't say that they're all lies."

"Do you have any idea how many kids I've helped get out of this neighborhood? Hm? How many lives I've provided? Look at you."

"Yeah, well it wasn't for free was it?"

"I pulled you out of the gutter." I shake my head at Buford's statement.

"I pulled myself out of the gutter! All the way to the FBI. I did that."

"You sayin' I had nothin' to do with making you who you are?"

"No, Carl. Actually, I'm saying you have everything to do with making me who I am. Because of you I'm somebody who gets to spend the rest of this life making sure guys like you go down."

The detectives come out from behind the equipment and I slowly follow as Buford says, "Look Derek, I never hurt you. You could have said no."

Detective Gordinski pulls out his handcuffs, "You're under arrest, Carl."

"I've helped a lot of kids," he tells the detectives.

"Let's go," the detective says as he handcuffs him.

"The neighborhood won't be the same without me. It's gonna be worse without the center." Detective Dennison grabs Buford's arm.

Derek tells him, "Somebody'll keep this center running. The neighborhood will. I will."

"Wait. Wait! Derek, isn't there something you can do for me?" Carl pleads with him.

"You go to hell," are the last words Derek says to him before Carl's forced to walk out of the room. Detective Gordinski pauses by Derek and hesitates before nodding at him and following his partner. Hotchner and Gideon come out from the doorway and look at him in understanding and respect. I walk out and put a hand on Derek's arm in comfort.

Hotchner looks at me for a second, "Thank you for your help."

"Of course. If you ever need amything, Derek's got my number." He nods and walks out with Gideon.

I turn to Derek, "I'm proud of you. You finally said something."

He looks at me for a moment before hugging me. I squeeze him, "It's okay."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **So this is the second chapter. I dunno when I'll get the third out. I hope you've enjoyed it so far and remember I'm always open to ideas and constructive criticism. I'm also still looking for a beta and again, I don't own Criminal Minds, just Sam.**


End file.
